Runaan
|Status = Alive |Debut = Echoes of Thunder |Portrayal = Jonathan Holmes }}Runaan is the leader of the Moonshadow Elf assassins, and serves as a mentor and father-figure to Rayla. He and his fellow assassins sought to kill the King of Katolis, Harrow, as revenge against humankind for the inhumane deaths of the Dragon King and the Dragon Prince. He is currently trapped inside a coin owned by Viren. Appearance Runaan is a tall, lean and muscular elf, who appears fairly young, as his age is specified only as "uncle-ish". His hair, white and braided, reaches down to his lower back. He has turquoise-colored eyes. As a Moonshadow Elf, he has horns, pointy ears, and light purple-tinted skin. The blue markings on his face and arms are also typical of his species. In episodes succeeding his capture and imprisonment at the hands of Viren in Moonrise, the upper half of his left horn appears to have broken off. Like his fellow assassins, his clothes are mainly dark green and navy in color. He wears a dark green undershirt, a navy vest, and a sleeveless navy coat. Runaan also wears a dark brown belt embellished with a silver brooch, dark green pants, and knee-high navy boots with dark brown accents. He wears a shoulder guard on his left shoulder, as well as black and brown gloves. As a highly skilled archer, Runaan has a quiver of arrows strapped to his back. Personality Runaan is a stern and deadly leader who will not hesitate to die for Xadia. He is ruthless and pragmatic, and nothing will stop him from having justice for the deaths of the Dragon King and Dragon Prince. Even when he has lost, he is still incredibly loyal to his people, as he chooses to suffer in isolation rather than cave into a threat from Viren.Book 1, Episode 8: "Cursed Caldera" However, Runaan does have a caring side, as he views Rayla as a daughter and deeply loves his husband Ethari. He has a powerful will, as he committed to choosing death by either the binding or by starvation over betraying his people. He was even willing to endure torture through various means if it meant maintaining his vows. The only known item that can frighten him, the mirror of Aaravos, was still unable to break his resolve. Skills and Abilities Moon Primal Connection As a Moonshadow Elf, Runaan draws power from the moon and is his strongest at night, especially on the night of a full moon. In the event of a full moon, he becomes nearly invisible, allowing him to take his enemies by surprise. His invisibility also extends to his clothes and weapons. His agility, endurance, speed, and strength are also enhanced, making him nearly unstoppable. As a Moonshadow Elf, Runaan can use the energy of the moon to cast a variety of spells: *'"Mystica-arbora": '''This spell was cast by Runaan, who crushed his cherished pendant to release powerful cloaking magic. It allowed him to camouflage himself and others, nearby objects and allies, and their surrounding environment from unwanted onlookers. *'"Regina draconis":' Cast by Runaan, this spell sent a Shadow Hawk with a blood ribbon message back to the Dragon Queen after his mission was completed.[2] Speed and Agility As an assassin, Runaan possesses agility, endurance, speed and strength that are far superior to ordinary humans. These attributes benefit him greatly in combat, as he can evade and overpower enemies quickly. Combatant As the leader of the Moonshadow Assassins, and with about 20 more years of combat training than Rayla, Runaan is easily one of the deadliest assassins among his race. He can wield his dual swords with deadly accuracy, dexterity, and precision, as he can switch between utilizing them as blades or as a bow with arrows spontaneously. Equipment '''Bowblade': Like Rayla's blades, Runaan's weapons are uniquely crafted to suit his fighting style. In one form, it is a deadly bow to utilize with his arrows, and in another, it is a set of dual swords used for close-quarters combat. It is one of his most treasured possessions, as it was a gift from someone very precious to him, the same craftsman elf who made his pendant.TDP Official Website Trivia *Runaan has had around 20 more years of combat training than Rayla. *Runaan's pendant was crafted by his husband, Ethari, who can be seen in the end credits. However, Runaan later destroyed this pendant to cast an illusion spell to hide the Moonshadow Elf camp after almost being discovered by the Crownguard of Katolis.Book 1, Episode 1: "Echoes of Thunder" *Runaan is the first LGBT character to appear in the series. *During development, Runaan was not immediately decided to have an English accent, but also had the option to have a Scottish accent like Rayla.Hot Brown Morning Potion Episode 07 Appearances Book Three - Sun }} References }} Navigation Category:Moonshadow Elves‎ Category:Mages Category:Xadia Category:A to Z Category:Elves